Terry Simon
by Rocker 4 a day
Summary: Terry Simon is your typical 10 year old genius except for the fact that she and her older sister Suze can see ghosts oh and the the fact that she's a...this is what would happen if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghosts but wasn't a mediator
1. Chapter 1

Terry Simon's view on California

Chapter 1

What if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghost but wasn't a mediator?

**I do not own mediator as much as I wish I did. **

Palm trees, seriously palm trees. Not that I didn't know there was going to be palm trees in California, but I really didn't think there would be a lot of them when my mom told me not to throw out my sweaters.

"Oh, no," my mom had said. "You'll need them. Your coats, too. It can get cold there. Not as cold as New York, maybe, but pretty chilly."

You would think there wouldn't be any palm trees but there are. Not that I have any problems with palm trees, but having lived in New York all my life I have never actually seen one and the fact that the only reason I am seeing one now is because me, my older sister Suze and mom are moving to California.

The reason as to why I moved from the most exciting city in the world would be because of my mom. My mom had recently gotten remarried after being single for about 10 years. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean my new step dad Andy is really nice to me and my sis and makes mom really happy, it's just the fact that we had to move all the way to California with it being easier for my mom to move with her having 2 kids and working as a reporter where as Andy having 3 kids and having a show, oh and the fact that we have to actually live with his 3 sons. That's right me and my sister Suze have to live with three of Andy's kids who frankly are each a little weird.

So as I looked out of the window of the airplane, I was a little surprised to see palm trees even though I was told there would be some.

After the plane landed me and Suze off the plane and headed out to meet our mom and new family. When we got out of the plane, the first thing I saw was a sign saying in big bold letters, "Welcome home Terrence and Susannah!". You could probably tell what the other passengers were thinking just by their faces which were a mixture of amusement and disgust. I even heard a couple of people say," Aww, how cute!" I looked up at Suze and from the look on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me: punch the person holding the sign then rip that sign to shreds.

Before I could even see my mom I heard her squeal "Suze! Terry!" As we walked closer to my mom's voice, I saw our new family. My mom, my step-dad Andy, and my new step-brothers Jake, Brad, and David. Or how my sister likes to call them sleepy, dopey, and doc.

I can see why my sis calls them that, with David being a living encyclopaedia, Brad who seams really dumb from the conversation I had with him at my mom and Andy's wedding- I had to sit on the left side of David and Suze had to sit between David and Brad- and from what I can tell he probably only thinks about girls and wrestling, and Jake who looks like he's sleeping while he's standing.

So as me and Suze walked up to them Suze said," Ok you can put the sign down now."

My mom was too busy hugging us squalled," Oh, Susie, Terry I missed you!"

Over her shoulder I could see Suze give the boys a glare when mom said her nickname so they don't ever use it. She really doesn't like that nickname and only lets mom say it. If anyone else ever said it, they are digging their own grave and had better wrote their will before they said.

All they did was smile after she glared at them; I kind of understand David, who might actually be happy that Suze and I had come, Jake, who just look sleepy, and Brad, who probably was too scared to do anything else.

"How was your flight?" Andy took Suze shoulder bag and put on his shoulder. He seemed pretty shocked at how heavy it was and said, "Whoa, what've you got in here, anyway? You know it's a felony to smuggle New York City fire hydrants across state lines."

I rolled my eyes but cracked a small smile. Andy wouldn't know a felony in New York cause of the fact that he has only been to New York a handful of times. Which, coincidently, was how long it took to convince mom into marrying him and moving to California.

"It's not a fire hydrant," Suze said. "It's a parking meter. And we have 6 more bags."

"6?" Andy pretended he was shocked. "What do you think you're doing, moving in, or something?"

I rolled my eyes. Did I happen to mention he thinks he's funny? Apparently no one told him that being a carpenter doesn't mean you can be a comedian on the side.

"Suze," Doc said, all enthusiastically. "Terry, did you notice that as you were landing, the tail of the plane kicked up a little? That was from an updraft. It's caused when a mass moving at a considerable rate of speed encounters a counter-blowing wind velocity of equal or greater strength."

David, who is only 12 years old which is 2 years older than me, but his brain exceeds his age. He spent almost the entire wedding reception telling me and Suze about alien cattle mutilation, and how Area 51 is just this big cover-up by the American government, which doesn't want us to know that We Are Not Alone.

"Oh, Suzie, Terry," my mom kept saying. "I'm so glad you're both here. You're just going to love the house. It just didn't feel like home at first, but now that you're both here … Oh, and wait until you've seen your rooms. Andy's fixed it up so nice..."

Mom and Andy searched for a house for weeks before the wedding so each kid can get their own room. They finally settled on this huge house in Carmel, and the only way they could afford it was that they bought in this broken up state, and this construction company that Andy does a lot of work for fixed it up at this huge discount rate. Mom had been going on and on about me and Suze's room, swearing they were the nicest ones in the whole house.

"The view!" she kept saying. "An ocean view from the big bay windows in each of your rooms! Oh, Suze, Terry, you're both going to love it."

Sure, I'm going to love living in a new city, going to a new school, making new friends, and giving up snowmen for sandcastle in the winter. Whoop tee freakin doo!

While I was thinking this, I heard Brad ask," Do you like the sign?"

I mean seriously did he expect me to say "Gee I love the sign!" Not.

Unlike me Suze answered, "Yeah, great sign." while yanking the sign from his hands, holding it so the letters faced the floor. "Can we go? I want to get our bags before someone else does." "Oh, right," my mom said. She gave us one last hug. "Oh, I'm just so glad to see you two! You both look so great..." Here we go again. "Thought I've talked to you before about that jacket, Suze. And I thought you were throwing those jeans away."

Suze was wearing her jeans with the holes in the knees, a silk black t-shirt, ankle zip-up boots, and her black leather motorcycle jacket. She looked like she came straight out of a teen-runaway movie, but in a good way. She looked really cool. Suze replayed" Mom, if you're flying for 8 hours across the country, you would want to be comfortable."

Mom just rolled her eyes and dropped it. That's what's so great about her; she doesn't keep nagging you till oblivion, she just lets it go. Andy's kids better know how lucky they are to have a mom that isn't a nagger, that's hard to come by.

"All right," she said, instead. "Let's get your bags." Then, raising her voice, she called, "Jake, come on. We're going to get Terry and Suze's bags."

Jake had looked like he was woken up by mom calling him. I wonder what would happen if she didn't call him, would he have just stayed there.

When we started walking, my mom put her arm around my shoulder and asked with a hint of worry," Terry, honey, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"It's just that... you haven't said a word since you got off the plane and I was starting to get worried."

Ohh, that's why she was worried, I must have forgotten to say at least a couple of words in the conversation.

"I'm fine mom; I just got distracted by the scenery and how different it was then in New York. Sorry I worried you." My mom let a sigh of relief,

"That's Ok honey, you just caught up in your own world, it happens to everyone." mom said with a smile.

I nodded. I was already used to seeing this happen. See when I was younger, I use to barley talk and that scared my mom cause I was 3 and should be talking nonstop, yet I barley spoke a word. My mom took me to tons of doctors to see what was wrong with me, and they all said they same thing that I hadn't learned how to talk properly or that I was conscience of what I said or something like that.

Funny part was, all those doctors where wrong. I could speak fine and I wasn't conscience of what I said, I just had too much in my head to say that I ended up not saying anything at all. Though when I hit the age of 5 that started to become a problem and doctors weren't saying I couldn't speak anymore, so I had to tell them what was on my mind.

I ended up coming out of the doctor's office a genius. Apparently, I was really smart and had so many things to think about that I forgot to talk. That, of course, made my mom ecstatic and totally forgot about the whole talking situation and focused on the whole 5 year old taking 6th grad courses. I still have to talk though so my mom doesn't get worried, but I don't have to talk much just a couple of sentences here and there to make my mom happy.

You would think she would be happy with me taking college courses except in science where I'm taking 12th grade class, but it just goes to show that you can't please parents.

As we walked I looked around to see everything so different. Everyone is so bright and happy. I mean everywhere I turn I saw a person smiling and actually looked like they were happy. So different from New York where frowning and fighting with people were practically laws. Maybe it was the water everyone drank or maybe it was just me.

Yet, when I look up at Suze to see if she noticed, I saw her staring in amazement at everything. Guess I wasn't the only one to notice.

Even when we went to pick up our bags, they didn't even check if our ticket stubs matched the stickers on them, no they just smiled this pod people smile and said "Have a nice day."Creepy.

As I got over the shock and went to go pick up my bags, I noticed Brad, Jake, and David had already taken 2 each. Man, when my Suze's friend Gina said that having brothers was going to have its advantages, she wasn't kidding. I mean I know what's in those bags, I helped pack them, but they looked as if they didn't weigh a thing.

When they had the bags, we headed for the parking lot. As we got to the automatic doors, everyone-except me and Suze- went into their pockets and took out a pair of sunglasses. As we walked out I found out why, it was really really bright out. I had to shield my eyes from the sun and would have fallen over if Andy hadn't caught me. Note to self: Keep sunglasses in reach at all times.

When we got to the car, I heard Brad say,"I'll drive." and headed for the driver's seat. I was confused I didn't know Brad could read let alone drive.

"I will drive."Andy said firmly.

"Aw, Dad," Brad said. "How am I ever going to pass the test if you never let me practice?"

"You can practice in the Rambler," Andy said. He opened up the back of his Land Rover, and started putting our bags into it. "That goes for you, too, Suze."

What goes for Suze? "What goes for me, too?" Suze asked as if she had telepathy.

"You can practice driving in the Rambler." He wagged a finger jokingly in Suze's direction. "But only if there's someone with a valid license in the passenger seat."

Hold the phone, last time I checked, Suze can't drive. Suze just blinked at him and said, "I can't drive,"

Brad let out this big horse laugh. "You can't drive?" He elbowed Jake, who was leaning against the side of the truck, his face turned toward the sun. "Hey, Jake, she can't drive!"

"It isn't at all uncommon, Brad," David said, "for a native New Yorker to lack a driver's license. Don't you know that New York City boasts the largest mass transit system in North America, serving a population of thirteen point two million people in a four thousand square mile radius fanning out from New York City through Long Island all the way to Connecticut? And that one point seven billion riders take advantage of their extensive fleet of subways, buses, and railroads every year?"

Everybody looked at David.

Then my mother said, carefully, "I never kept a car in the city." Andy closed the doors to the back of the Land Rover.

"Don't worry, Suze," he said. "We'll get you enrolled in a driver's ed course right away. You can take it and catch up to Brad in no time."

I looked at Suze and say that she was processing what she was just told and didn't like the sound of it. I would have to agree with her, I mean who would ever think that Suze needed to catch up to Brad in anything, but hey there is a first for everything right

After that we all got in the car- with Andy driving, mom in the passenger's seat, Suze sitting in between Brad and Jake, and me and David in the back sitting on our luggage with David still talking about New York transit system. David is nice and all and he's the smartest boy I have ever met, but you have got to wonder where he gets this stuff from, I mean I am really smart but I don't really go around reading about New York transit systems.

As David kept talking, I looked out the window and saw tons of different things. Stands selling things for cheap prices, fields of grape-vines, and green plants going on for days. What had caught my attention, though, was the ocean. Not that I was surprised at seeing the ocean- it was common knowledge to know that California had an ocean- I just wasn't expecting to see it so soon. It looked like a painting to me, as if the painter had forgotten to paint the grass and just painted the sky. A gasp interrupted my thinking and made me look at a now embarrassed Suze.

"What?" my mother asked alarmed. "What is it?"

"Nothing," She said. "Just the ocean."

"Oh," said my mother. "Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

Brad went, "Good curl on those waves. Might have to hit the beach before dinner."

"Not," his father said, "until you've finished that term paper."

"Aw, Dad!"

My mom started talking about the school me and Suze will be attending- Mission Academy- , which to be honest would be only Suze attending since I'm only taking 1 class in that school and will be attending afternoon college classes and they had to probably pay a lot of cash just to get me and Suze in, on Monday. It's a catholic school named after Junipero

Serra who forced natives to practiced Christianity instead of their own religion.

The reason we hadn't gone to this school earlier was because they didn't have enough room for Suze and I didn't want to leave without her so we both stayed till there was room for Suze. I didn't mind cause we got to live with our grandma till the beginning of 2nd semester when they had space for Suze.

Suze seemed to try to see the ocean more when she said," Wait a minute. When was this school built?"

"The eighteenth century," Doc replied. "The mission system, implemented by the Franciscans under the guidelines of the Catholic Church and the Spanish government, was set up not only to Christianize the Native Americans, but also to train them to become successful trades people in the new Spanish society. Originally, the mission served as a – "

"Eighteenth century?" she said in a panicked voice, leaning forward. "Eighteenth century?"

My mother must have heard the panic in her voice, since she turned in her seat and said, soothingly, "Now, Suze, we discussed this. I told you there's a year's waiting list at Robert

Louis Stevenson, and you told me you didn't want to go to an all-girls school, so Sacred Heart is out, and Andy's heard some awful stories about drug abuse and gang violence in the public schools around here – "

"Eighteenth century?" she repeated in a high pitched voice. She looked like she was going to pass out. "That's like three hundred years old!"

"I don't get it." We were driving through the town of Carmel-by-the-Sea now, all picturesque cottages – some with thatched roofs, even – and beautiful little restaurants and art galleries.

Andy had to drive carefully because the traffic was thick with people in cars with out-of-state licenses, and there weren't any stoplights. "What's so bad," he wanted to know, "about the eighteenth century?"

Mom said in her- what Suze liked to call - "bad news voice", "Suze has never been very wild about old buildings."

Man does she ever, I thought.

"Oh," Andy said. "Then I guess she isn't going to like the house."

Suze tensed and gripped Andy's headrest, "Why?" she demanded, in a tight voice. "Why am I not going to like the house?"

I found out why as we pulled up to the drive way. The house itself looked very nice with its Victorian-style turrets and a widow's walk – the whole works. My mom really out did herself picking such nice colours for the house which was a blue and white and cream. It was probably the nicest house in the whole neighbourhood, but from the look on Suze's face it looked like she didn't want to go in and wanted to run in the opposite direction.

As we climbed the steps on the front porch, my mom kept glancing at Suze. I could tell she was nervous of what we were going to think especially Suze. I could also tell that Suze was sort of pissed at her for not telling her that we were going to live in a house more than a hundred years old. If she did, she knew that Suze wouldn't move in and live with grandma till it was time to go to college. Because mom had been right Suze didn't like old buildings.

I on the other hand didn't really mind going in to the house and was walking in front of Suze as we got a tour of our new home. As we walked around, I saw some things that I recognized – me and Suze's baby pictures, mom's plants, the pie safe we got from Vermont, and mom's desk- and some I didn't - a sleek white computer sitting on the desk where my mother used to write out checks to pay the bills, Brad, Jake, and David's baby pictures, a wide-screen TV incongruously rucked into a fireplace in the den, to which shift-sticks were wired for some sort of video game, surf boards leaning up against the wall by the door to the garage, a huge, slobbery dog, who thought I had food in my pocket by the way he was sniffing them.

We started heading for my room first which was next to Suze's on top of the roof of the front porch. When we got to my room, I couldn't help but feel impressed. It had a violet purple wall with baby blue roses on it that matched the one in the bathroom which was on the right side of the room, a desk where I could hook up my laptop, my achievement awards on built-in book cases on the right side of the room, a four poster bed on the left side with a small table with a lamp on it beside it, and a window seat at the far wall giving me a view that would take anyone's breath away.

"Well, what do you think?" I heard my mom say. I turned to look at her with a blank expression. I could tell mom and Andy were really nervous about what I thought about my new room. I thought about how nice the room was and how nice they were to try and make me feel welcome and happy and I just had to at least try to be happy, if I couldn't then I would have to pretend to be happy.

So I said with a small smile on my face, "I love it, you really out did your selves. It's great!"

Andy looked really happy, while my mom looked at my face closely trying to see if I was lying.

When she couldn't find anything, she started to smile too and hugged me tight and said," Thank god! When you were looking around you didn't look very happy and I thought you hated it. I guess you were just trying to process everything you were seeing, right?"

I nodded my head and my mom's smile grew more. She loved when she knew what I was thinking, but to be honest she and Suze had to play the guessing game at what I was thinking for a long time, so they would have to be good at it by now. "Really, I like it. " I said.

"It is a nice room. It goes with your image Ter. Not to girly and not to Goth." Suze said while observing the room.

Then Andy started showing me how everything works in the room- the clap on-off lights, the bathroom- which by the way is awesome having your own bathroom-, a violet dressing table that went with the wall paper, and a phone that was on the dressing table that was in the shape of a pink heart.

I really did like it and it really did go with my image. I tend to be in-between Goth and girly, especially when I dressed the way was that day. I was wearing a white t-shirt that said "B LOUD B PROUD" on it, a black vest that went to my navel, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and my black high tops that went with my leather back pack that always went down to my lower back because I like it hanging from my shoulders that way. I usually look punk and when people hear I'm a genius they make a face saying "how the hell could she be smart? She looks just like an everyday trouble making teenager". I could have told them that I was only 10 but what was the point. I would have to actually talk and I really don't like talking unless I have to.

We left my bags in the room and headed next door to Suze's. Mom looked really nervous and she had every right to be. Suze can be really stubborn when she wanted to, which was why before we got off the plane I told her to cut mom some slack and to try not to be so stubborn and try to like the new house and if she didn't pretend she did.

As we walked into the room, I saw that it was similar to my room. It had a dressing table, a phone, a private bathroom, and a four poster bed just like my new room had. It, however, had cream coloured wallpaper, dotted with blue forget-me-nots on the walls. It was really nice but didn't really suit her very well. She was more girly than me but she wasn't dressing table girly.

I looked at Suze to see her reaction and saw her staring straight at the window seat that I hadn't looked at yet. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw a man sitting on the window seat, staring out the window. Someone who looked out of place in the room.

Suze looked back at Andy and mom to see if they saw him. Their expressions hadn't changed the least bit.

When my mom saw here expression she frowned and said," Oh, Suze. Not again."

Suze turned to look at me with an expressing that said something only I would know. _Ghost!_


	2. Chapter 2

Terry Simon's view on California

Chapter 2

What if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghost but wasn't a mediator? Some of the things that happen in the original book will happen in this fanfic.

**I do not own mediator as much as I wish I did. **

You're probably wondering if we were both set loose from the funny farm. Let me explain. I'm more complex then what people might think. I mean I'm a pretty normal girl; I'm not in any gangs, I don't start fights, I try to stay healthy but really who would when you have a star bucks and a McDonalds on your route to school and there's the fact that I love sweets, I don't dye my hair in random colours and keep it in its natural dark brown colour, I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs, I don't wear too much black but when I do I try to wear a bright colour with it, I don't shop lift or steal even when it's what everyone else is doing – though I have never been one to go with the crowd I usually did what I wanted not what my peers wanted- and I don't swear much. I'm a normal 10 year old girl. Not including the fact that I can see ghost.

I know you're wondering what I have been smoking, and let me tell you something I'm not smoking anything.

I'm not crazy either; at least I don't think I'm crazy. I would have probably thought that if my sister Suze didn't see ghost too.

See my sister explained it to me when I was about 4 when I caught her talking to a person that wasn't supposed to be there.

It was a Saturday morning when it happened. Me and Suze woke up early to eat cereal and watch cartoons. A half an hour after we woke up, Suze got up quickly and went to her room. She was always doing things like that, going to her room at random times and looking up stuff that has nothing to do with her homework.

Curiously, I followed after and walked towards her door. I pressed my ear to the door and heard murmur of voices. I knew one of the voices where Suze's, but what I didn't know was who the other voice belonged to. I had to see who it was Suze was talking to, so I opened the door slowly so Suze didn't know. I peeked through the crack of the door to see Suze having a casual conversation with someone. And that someone just happen to be my dad.

See my dad died the winter following my birth, so I never got to know him but I have seen pictures. Most of them were of mom, Suze and dad. Some were of him and me with me sleeping in his arms. So to see him talking to Suze in her room was a little shocking. I knew by the way mom and Suze talked about him that he was dead. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out but I guess you would have to be one to actually read between the lines when they say things about him most of the times with tears.

So to think he was dead then to see him in your sister's room is mind blowing. He looked normal enough- he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue shirt and looked like he was going to go running or something- but something about him was weird. I wanted to get a closer look, so I opened the door enough so I could get in and closed it behind me softly.

When I got in, they still hadn't noticed me, with them being in a serious discussion and me being really short and for the fact that I was crouching beside Suze's bed. I started hearing the conversation more clearly.

"Look I had to go into that building because if I didn't that couple would have been seriously injured by that ghost who, by the way, had a serious mental problem." Suze said with a hint of anger in her voice. I had no idea as to what they were talking about and tried to put the pieces together.

"I know, I'm just saying you didn't have to lure that ghost out of the apartment at night and tell it to scram or he would regret it."

Ghost, that's weird, I thought. Everything they had just said made no sense to me at all. I decided that it was time to get some answers, so I crawled towards them and stood up. I walked towards them as they turned to me stopping their conversation. They were gaping at me with wide eyes. I looked at Suze then looked at my dad and asked," Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Suze was the first to speak and asked," You can see him Terry? You can see dad?" I said," Of course I can see him. He is standing right there talking to you."I have to say the looks on their faces were priceless and hilarious. They looked like goldfishes as they opened and closed their mouths.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Dad slowly walked up to me and lowered himself to my eye level. I stared right at his emerald green eyes as he stared into my eyes as if looking for something. When he seemed to find it, he suddenly picked me up and hugged me tight. I was surprised but hugged him back. When we were done hugging, Dad and Suze explained what was going on. Apparently Dad was dead, just as I had suspected, and Suze was a mediator.

What's a mediator you ask? Well they are people who help the dead pass on to where ever they were supposed to go. And as far as they knew, I was one of them.

So when Suze looked at me with that expression, I know what she was talking about. Suze turned from the window seat and said," Never mind, Mom. Everything's fine. The room is great. Thanks so much."

Mom wasn't buying it. It was hard to lie to our mom, so to reassure her I said," Yeah, It's nice. I like the blue forget-me-nots on the wall. There're cute. Really, you guys fixed it up real nice." Then smiled at them as much as I could. Mom seemed to relax at that but was still suspicious. Like I said, it's hard to lie to my Mom although you just have to know what to say.

"Well," Mom said. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I was sort of worried. I mean, I know how you get about … well, old places."

Old places were the worst for Suze. The older the place, the higher the chance that there was a ghost there. Which is why Suze avoids them like the plague.

"Really, Mom," Suze said. "It's great. I love it."

Andy, hearing this, hustled around the room all excitedly, showing us the clap-on, clap-off lights and various other gadgets he'd installed. When he was done, he went to go start on dinner. We were having Surf and Turf. Jake and Brad had went to the beach when we started looking at the rooms and David had went to his room saying something about an experiment, making it only the three of us- well four if you counted the ghost.

Speaking of the ghost, I turned to see him staring right at us. He was just sitting there watching us. He must have been a ghost for a while because of the fact that he was wearing cowboy clothes. He must have been here before California was a state. I was suddenly pulled out of my thought my Mom," Terry, are you ok with it?" I must have zoned out of the conversation because I had no idea what they were talking about. So I asked," Ok with what?"

"I mean, I know that a lot is changing and that you might miss your friends and Grandma back in New York but are you ok with us moving here?"

That made me think a bit, was ok with living here? Sure, I didn't really care much except for the fact that I know have to live with three boys that I don't know very well. I kept my opinion to myself and said," Sure Mom, I'm ok with it." She smiled at that and said," That's good to hear." She stood up off of Suze's bed and started walking toward the door, but stopped right in front of it and turned around with tears in her blue eyes and said," I just want you both to be happy, Suzie and Terry. That's all I've ever wanted. Do you think you can be happy here?"

Me and Suze walked up to her and gave her a hug as Suze said," Sure, Mom. Sure, we'll be happy here. I feel at home already."

"Really?" My mom was sniffling. "You swear?"

" Yeah Mom, besides I like it here already." I wasn't lying either, I did like it here. How many people can say that they have a room with an awesome view of the ocean, not many people.

She left and Suze closed the door behind her. I walked towards her bed and sat on it as she listened to our Moms footsteps until it descended down the stairs. Then she turned around and looked straight at the person seating at the window seat and said," All right, who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghost but wasn't a mediator? Some of the things that happen in the original book will happen in this fanfic.

**I do not own mediator as much as I wish I did.**

You would think he would have looked surprised. He didn't. He looked over his shoulder first to see who Suze was talking to. The only thing behind was the window with an awesome view of the ocean. So, he turned around to see Suze staring right at his face. He must have seen her gaze because he said," Nombre de Dios," in a Spanish accent. Yup he was defiantly from before California was a state.

"It's no use calling on your higher power," Suze told him while she swung the pink-tasseled chair around, and straddled it. "In case you haven't noticed, He isn't paying a whole lot of attention to you. Otherwise, He wouldn't have left you here to fester for – "She looked up and down his outfit," What is it, a hundred and fifty years? Has it really been that long since you croaked?"

He isn't going to understand that. Suze seriously needs to start speaking proper English so that most people, ghost in particular, would understand her.

"What is … croaked?" he asked, in a voice that sounded rusty from disuse.

She rolled my eyes. "Kicked the bucket. Checked out. Popped off. Bit the dust." When he still looked confused, she said with some exasperation, "Died."

"Oh," he said. "Died." He shook his head. "I don't understand," he said, in tones of wonder. "I don't understand how it is that you can see me. All these years, no one has ever –"

"Yeah," She said, cutting him off,"Well, listen, the times, you know, they are a'changin'. So what's your glitch?"

Didn't they just do this? They're just going in a circle and I'm starting to get bored. Maybe I should have left with Mom when I had the chance. Should've, Would've, Could've, Didn't.

Seeing ghost isn't all that it's cracked to be, sometimes you get really the really fun ghost that you have to fight and sometimes you get the really boring ghost that you have to deliver a message for. You probably think that fighting ghosts wouldn't be fun but it actually is. Suze won't admit it, but she thinks so, too. She prefers the ghost she can beat up rather than the one where she has to go deliver a message or find a special item for.

I must have drifted off because all of the sudden Suze said in a very irritated voice," What do you mean; you don't know what I mean? You're dead. You don't belong here. You're supposed to be off doing whatever it is that happens to people after they're dead. Rejoicing in heaven, or burning in hell, or being reincarnated, or ascending another plane of consciousness, or whatever. You're not supposed to be just…well, just hanging around."

He looked at Suze thoughtfully while balancing his elbow on his uplifted knee, "And what if I happen to like just hanging around?" he wanted to know.

"Look," She said, standing up fast, "You can do all the hanging around you want, amigo. Slack away. I don't really care. But you can't do it here."

"Ease up on him Suze," I said. She was really being rude to the guy. I mean sure ghost can be annoying, but this guy didn't do anything yet so she didn't have to be so impatient with him.

Suze looked at, probably forgot I was even there, and said," I am. If I wasn't, would he still be standing there?"

She had a point. Usually if a ghost was pissing her off, she would have gone and beat them up already. "I know, but you should really calm down. If you don't, you will end up ruining your new room and you know mom will freak if you do and put you into therapy again."

"No need to point it out. I know. I know. It's just-"

" Wait, you can see me, too?" the ghost interrupted, starring at me with eyes full of wonder.

I rolled my eyes. You would think he would have noticed by now. It just goes to show that when I don't say anything in a conversation, I tend to be invisible. I answered, "Yeah, I can see you dude."

"Jesse." He said without even blink.

I was confused and looked over at Suze, and saw that she was as confused as I was. "Excuse me?" Suze asked.

"She called me dude. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It's Jesse."

Oh I get it now. Suze nodded, getting it as well, and said, "Right. That figures. Well, fine. Jesse, then. You can't stay here, Jesse."

"Yeah, it would be best if you located your haunting to someplace else." I said with a neutral voice, as if I didn't care whether he stayed or left.

He replied by asking," And you?" " What?" Suze asked.

He just smiled and asked, "What are your names?"

I blinked at the question. It was odd for a ghost to ask for our names let alone a ghost who seemed like he just wanted to talk for the sake of talking. Suze on the other hand just glared at him saying, "Look. Just tell me what you want, and get out. I'm hot, and I want to change

clothes. I don't have time for – "

He interrupted her. Man he must be brave to do that to Suze when she already was pissed off, "That women called you 2 Suze and Terry. Do they happen to be short for Susan and Victoria?" "It's Susannah and Terrence, not Susan and Victoria." I answered a bit pissed off. Even new person I meet think my name is Victoria. Why, I will never understand, I mean my name isn't Tory, it's Terry. Big difference. I don't see how people could make that mistake and frankly it's annoying. I was so caught up with my annoyance that I missed some of the conversation going on outside. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt the bed start to shake. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but when I looked up I say the ghost stalking towards Suze with an angry look on his face cursing in Spanish.

"My family worked like slaves to make something of themselves in this country, but never, never as a vaquero – "

Oh so that's what Suze did. She called him a cowboy. The fact that I took Spanish a couple of years back helped me understand what he was saying. From looking at his clothes you would think he was a cowboy, but from the time when he was alive being called a cowboy was an insult for the fact that cowboys had no families, stole and killed for a living. So Suze calling him a cowboy must have really pissed him off.

Suze of course being the person that she is grabbed his finger and yanked him towards her, "Hey, Stop with the mirror and bed already. And stop shoving your finger in my face. Do it again, and I'll break it." She then flung his finger away while looking at me and the mirror, seeing if they had stopped shaking. Satisfied with what she saw. She looked at Jesse and saw that his face was pale and was staring at his finger as if it was going to come to life any second.

Taking advantage of his shock, Suze said in her strict no-nonsense voice, "Now, look, Jesse. This is my room, understand? You can't stay here. You've either got to let me help you get to where you're supposed to go, or you're going to have to find some other house to haunt. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Jesse looked up from his finger looking as shocked as ever," Who are you? What kind of... _girl _are you?"

Crap. He really shouldn't have said that or hesitated when he said girl. Suze is not gonna like that I mean what girl wouldn't be pissed when someone is basically saying to you that you're not a girl or are mannish? The answer is no girl especially Suze.

"I'll tell you what kind of girl I'm not," I said, crankily. "I am not the kind of girl who's looking to share her room with a member of the opposite sex. Understand me? So either you move out, or I force you out. It's entirely up to you. I'll give you some time to think about it.

But when I get back here, Jesse, I want you gone."

She turned around and walked towards the door. She stopped at the door and looked at me and asked," You coming Terry?" "Yeah, in a minute." She nodded and left closing the door behind her.

I got up and walked towards the ghost. He still looked pretty shaken up and I almost felt sorry for him.

" Look," I started," It would be best if you vamoosed and high tailed it out of here and find a new place to live cause this place is sort of occupied ya know."

He looked at me as if he had forgotten I was even there, which he probably did. I didn't give time to answer as I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

As I walked down the hall I was thinking about my new life here in Carmel. If things keep going like they were so far, life was going to be interesting. Very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghost but wasn't a mediator? Some of the things that happen in the original book will happen in this fanfic.

**I do not own mediator cause when I look in the mirror I don't see Meg Cabot.**

Dinner at the Ackerman house could be described in only one word. _**Disgusting**_.

It started out fine. I set the table, while Suze, Brad, and David brought food to the table. Then when everything was set, everyone took a seat at the table.

The seating arrangement was Mom at one head of the table to her right was Suze, then me, and then Andy at the other head of the table and to his right was Jake, then David, and then Brad. Andy gave everyone a plate full of Surf n Turf and when everyone had their food the horror began.

As soon as Andy gave the OK to start eating, the three boys ate as if they had been starved for weeks. They broke every table manner rule in the book. It was a nauseating site to see that I had to look away to keep my food down. It was horrifying.

I looked at Suze to see that she was holding up better than me and was actually eating but eating in small amounts.

My Mom, being completely oblivious to the nauseating site before her, started a conversation to fill in the quite.

"So Terry, what classes did want to take this semester? I know you wanted to major in English, but that doesn't mean you can't keep you options open and I hear that Northern California state college has a lot of courses to choose from." I hadn't really thought of what courses I wanted to take this semester. See I want to become a writer. It's always been dream of mine and I have been taking mostly English courses to help me become one. So I hadn't really thought of what I would take with it. "I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe Art or I could take psychology. From what I heard about psychology it seems pretty interesting. I'll just ask the admittance office about what courses are available and pick the ones I want to take on Monday."

By then all the boys looked up from their plates with a confused look. I was wondering what they were confused about when Brad asked," Why are you talking about college courses now when you only ten?" Jake and David nodded their wondering the same thing.

I rolled my eyes. This happens all the time, especially when someone hears me talking about a test I was studying for or sees my notebook. It gets annoying after a while cause I have to explain it each and every time. It really gets on my nerves.

"That's because I am in college." I answered going back to my dinner.

"Terry skipped a lot of grades when she was younger and ended up being the only 5 year old in the 6th grade. Now she's in her 1st year of college for every course except science where she is in the 12th grade." Suze explained.

When I looked up from my plate, I saw that my step-brothers all had wide eyes and their jaws were hanging a bit. They were looking at me as if trying to find a stamp that said genius on me.

"How come you don't act all that different then a normal 10 year old and aren't spouting scientific nonsense all the time like David?" Jake questioned, giving me a look that basically said 'prove it'.

I answered the only way I could, truthfully, "I would but that would be troublesome ( 2 bonus marks for the person who can figure out which anime character said this all the time :D) and I have better things to do then say things to people in a way that they not only would not listen to but would be too stupid to understand." Then I gave him a smile as if to say' You're one of the stupid people'.

"Terry, that's enough." Mom said. She must have seen my smile. Hey, it's not my fault it's true. Most people don't understand a thing when I speak smart. Seriously I have to dumb down everything I say.

"Hey, I may not be a genius, but I am not stupid." Jake said in an angry tone.

I shrugged; I mean if I said what I was thinking, that I thought that his I.Q. was lower than a frog, I would have been in serious trouble with Mom.

"Terry tends to be really quite so don't let it get to you." Mom said to Jake when he looked pissed that I didn't answer him.

I started to ignore the conversations around me. I started to think about how much candy I had left. I had 3 chocolate bars, 2 bags of starburst, 5 ring pops, and 2 fruit roll ups. Huh, I thought, I need to go buy more soon, I'm almost out.

After dinner, I decided to escape from everyone and go into the sanctuary that is my new room.

So while Mom was trying to get Brad to take Suze some place, I started to creep out when someone grabbed onto the back of my shirt. I looked behind me to see the person holding my shirt was Suze. "Come on we're playing some video game with Brad." She said as she pulled me towards the den.

I sighed; it seemed that I wasn't getting out of it so I decided to enjoy myself." What game are we playing?" I asked. "Cool boarder."

Never heard of it. Oh well can't be that hard to play.

And it wasn't because, unless Brad was letting us win or just sucked so much, me and Suze won every game against Brad and I won a couple against Suze.

Afterwards when Brad got tired of losing, he suggested we watched a movie instead. But I was getting tired so I said good night to everyone in the house and started getting ready for bed.

When I came out of my bathroom, I saw something that made me sigh.

"Why can't I get one day of peace?" I asked no one in particular.

There sitting on my bed innocently was a note with a black rose on top of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

What if Suze had a younger sister and she could see ghost but wasn't a mediator? Some of the things that happen in the original book will happen in this fanfic.

**I do not own mediator cause when I look in my wallet all I see are flies and receipts of stuff I already bought**

**Sooooo Sorry I toke so long with the new chapter. Had so many tests and projects the past couple of months and I sorta had writers block anyways So tell me how u guys like this chapter constructive criticism is welcomed but please don't make me cry! **;D

I walked over to my bed and picked up the note and the rose. I opened the note and read it.

It said," _Shadow, we got a meeting 2morrow night at 3. Boss man says that he got us a big job with lots of money $$$$ so u better be there!_

_3 Rose 3_

_Ps: heard u moved to California. Why didn't u tell us sooner? Static was sooo pissed when he heard, especially when it came from mind walker and not u. Get ready to get an earful when u come for the meeting 2morrow"_

Man, another meeting we just had one last week.

I put the note in my bag and went downstairs to get a vase and water for the rose. When I snuck a peek at what Brad and Suze where doing I saw that Brad was saying the lines along with the movie while Suze was knocked out on the couch. I didn't want to walk her so I left her there. She would walk up... eventually.

I got the vase and poured it full with water and headed back to my room. On my way there I heard my Mom call me from down the hall. I put my vase down in my room and prepared myself for what I could see as I went in to her room.

Thankfully, when I got there, there was no indecency. Andy was reading a book and Mom was watching a movie.

"You called?" I asked as I came in. She looked up from her movie and gave me a smile as she waved me to come sit near her.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing, sweetie and if you were really ok with moving here?" Mom replied, giving me one of those looks. You know, the ones where your parent gives you which basically states 'Don't lie or you're in for it'. Either way I was going to say the same thing anyways, "I'm fine Mom and like I told you earlier I'm cool with moving here."

Mom stared at my face to see if I was lying, and sighed with relief when she found that I wasn't. She smiled and said, "I'm glad, earlier at dinner you were so quiet I thought you were upset, but I guess I was just overreacting. I really want you and Suze to be happy here, Terry, and if you ever come across a time where you are not, then you tell me right away, ok?" She looked at me expectantly, and I felt guilty of what I would say next.

"Ok, I will. I promise."

Hey, wait before you judge me just listen. I'm not going to wreck any happiness my Mom gets and moving here and being a family with my step father and brothers makes my Mom happy. So, I'm not going to say that I'm not happy even if I wasn't. I would suck it up and pretend if I have to but I will not ruin it. So, I have to lie, it'll make Mom happy and she, of all people, deserves it.

Mom smiled at me and kissed my forehead and replied, "Thanks, Terry. It really means a lot to me." Ouch, the stake of guilt just went dipper into my heart. "Now, go to bed young missy, you're probably dead on your feet." She shooed me out, with one last kiss to my cheek. I said goodnight to Mom and Andy, totally forgetting he was there it was like he was a ninja, and walked to my room, barley able to keep my eyes open. Mom was right, I was dead tired.

I closed my door behind and jumped into my bed, throwing the covers over myself. The last thing I thought before heading into La La Land was," Tomorrow is gonna be a busy. Why did we have to have a stupid meeting tomorrow at 3am? Stupid boss doesn't know the meaning of sleep." And with that, I was asleep.


End file.
